Sara kaviani edit pages 64 65
Explication K applies to the ambient sense of warm, as when one speaks of being in a warm place. In addition to the “weakened” version of the prototypical component involving ﬁre, there is also a weakened version of the prototypical component involving the sun, namely, ‘a place can be like this if the sun m is above it.’8 K It is warm in this place. a. this place is like this: b. if someone is in this place this someone can feel something in their body c. because of this, this someone can know something about this place d. because of this, they can think like this: e. “a place can be like this if there is ﬁre m near it f. a place can be like this if the sun m is above it” g. if someone is in a place when it is like this, h. this someone can feel something good in their body because of it عبارات k درباره حس محدود گرما هم بکار میرود. مثلا وقتی از حس گرما از بودن در محیط گرم صحبت میکنیم.بعلاوه ورژن ضعیف تر ترکیب های متداولی که درگیر با اتش هستند بوجود میایند که شامل ترکیب های مفهومی میشود. که با واژه خورشیددرگیر میشوند. مکانی مانند این باشد که خورشید در بالای ان بتابد؟ {k} اینجا یک مکان گرم است Aاین مکان اینگونه است: Bاگر شخصی دراین مکان وجود داشته باشد میتواند چیزی را درون حجمش حس کند. Cهمین حس موجب میشود که شخصی چیزهایی درباره این مکان بداند. Dبخاطر این حس میتوان اینطور فکر کرد: Eیک مکان زمانی میتواند این چنین باشد که نزدیک اتش باشد. Fیک مکان زمانی میتواند شبیه این باشد که خورشید در بالای ان بتابد. Gاگر کسی در این مکان باشد این حس به او دست میدهد. Hاین شخص بخاطر گرما میتواند یک احساس خوب در بدنش حس میشود. Despite the possibility that meanings such as ‘ﬁre’ and ‘sun’ may be universally lexicalized (Goddard 2001a), complex meanings based on them, such as hot, cold, warm, andcool, do not match up perfectly across languages, as documented in Koptjevskaja-Tamm and Rakhilina (n.d.; 2006) in relation to Swedish, Russian, and English (cf. Sutrop 1999). Nonetheless, we believe that the approach developed here is ﬂexible enough to capture meanings and to pinpoint meaning differences across languages, as well as within individual languages. Though space prevents an extended treatment of this matter here, we will adduce a single example: French chaud, which coverstheareadividedinEnglishbetweenhotandwarmandisregardedasatranslation equivalent of both English words. Its meaning can be represented as in L. The key componentis‘somethingcanbelikethisifashorttimebeforeitwasnearﬁrem’.Ifone comparesthewordingofthiscomponentwiththoseforEnglishhotandwarm,itcanbe seen that the reference to being ‘near ﬁre’ explains why chaud corresponds partially to warm. On the other hand, in the case of chaud the temporal modiﬁer is different: not ‘some time before’ (as in English warm), but rather ‘a short time before’. This explains why the range of application of French chaud partly overlaps with that of English hot. با وجود اینکه معنای کلماتی مانند اتش و خورشید از لحاظ لغوی جهانی هستند.اما معناهایی پیچیده ای که براساس ان ساخته میشود مانند داغ.سرد و گرم و خنک که خیلی با قواعد زبانی مطابقت ندارند. براساس سندهای{اسم خاص} از ان عبور میکند مخصوصا در زبان های اولی.سوعدی و انگلیسی. با این حال ما معتقدیم که تحقیقات توانایی انعطاف پذیری و گرفتن های فراتر از زبان ها وجود دارد درست شبیه یک زبان فردی. اگرچه از گسترش این موضوع در اینجا جلوگیری میکند. ما برای شما یک مثال میزنیم: کلمهchuadدر فرانسه که فاصله بین معنای دو کلمه داغ و گرم را در انگلیسی میپوشاند و تقریبا هردوی این معنی ها را میدهد.معنای این کلمه همانl را نشان میدهد. مفهوم کلیدی ان درباره چیزی میتواند این چنین باشد که قبلتر در کنار اتش بوده اند. M اگر در مقایسه از این کلمه در زبان فرانسوی و در کلمه داغ و گرم در زبان انگلیسی انجام میدهد میبینیم که چراchaudمتناظر با گرم است. به عبارت دیگر در موردchaudتعریف دما متفاوت است:نه مثل گرم در انگلیسی که به معنی این است که مدتی قبل درکنار اتش بوده است.بلکه در کلمهchaudمنظور مدتی کوتاه قبل ازکنار اتش بوده است. این مثال بیان میکند که چرا معنای کلمه chaud در زبان فرانسه با کلمه داغ در زبان انگلیسی هم پوشانی دارد. L}L Ceci est chaud (‘this is warm/hot’). French a. this thing is like this: b. if a part of someone’s body touches this thing, c. this someone can feel something in this part of the body because of it d. because of this, this someone can know something about this thing}cecicst chaude. because of this, this someone can think like this: f. “something can be like this if a short time before it was near ﬁre m” g. if a part of someone’s body touches something when it is like this, h. this someone can feel something good in this part of the body because of it داغ و گرم است در زبان فرانسوی. Aنشانه میتواند اینچنین باشد: Bقسمتی از بدن او با ان نشانه درارتباط است. Cان شخص میتواند در ان قسمت از بدنش نشانه ای را حس کند. Dبه همین خاطر این شخص میتواندنشانه ها را تشخیص دهد. Eبه همین خاطر این شخص میتواند اینچنین فکر کند. Fنشانه ای میتواند اینگونه باشد که مدت کمی قبلتر در نزدیک اتش بوده باشد. Gاگر قسمتی از بدن کسی ان را لمس کند گرما یا سرما را حس کند. Hان شخص میتوانددر ان قسمت از بدنش احساس خوبی را تجربه کند.